parting sun
by freaker
Summary: a story about shadows in the night, and what happens when the sun rises up. if you've read my fics before, you know who it's going to be about.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the star wars universe. Except for obi wan… no you can't take him away he's mine!!! Ok fine, he's not mine either…. sob…  
  
  
  
To Theed. Thanks for the great review, it really inspired me.  
  
  
  
The night winds blew softly against the shadows. The shadows that forever haunted the hallways, the corners, and the secret places in the garden. The shadows that crept through each night with ease and secrecy. The shadows that met underneath the moonlight, and parted with the rising sun.  
  
These were their moments. The stolen few.  
  
She eased herself out of bed and gently walked walked towards the dresser where she put on a dark black robe. She glanced at her window and smiled. She crept away not making a sound, and as usual no one had heard her get up. The day had been weary, and the people had been tired. It had been one of those days. But for her it was a good night, only in the dark was she truly aloud to live.  
  
She walked a steady pace, there was no hurry needed, they would have all night.  
  
Her footsteps were light, and soft against the marble flooring. She walked on gently humming a tune. It was an old love medley, taught to her by a village woman. It was as gentle as his kisses and as passionate as his voice.  
  
She ran her fingers against the wall and let it's coolness tickle her fingers.  
  
She closed her eyes, and wondered at the magic of the stars. She stepped out into the cool night air, looked up and opened her eyes, the stars were especially bright tonight. She thought quietly.  
  
She continued her long journey towards the well in the middle of her garden maze. He would be there waiting. She could imagine him there, standing, or sitting, his eyes closed in serious meditation. She would always sit with him a while, and rest, and afterwards, they would just talk, just let themselves be with each other.  
  
She sighed, and increased her pace, she could no longer wait to be with him.  
  
But as she approached their meeting place, she felt that there was something else in her steps. She increased her pace once more. Thoughts pelted her brain, a little worry now crept into her mind.  
  
This is silly, he will laugh when I tell him of this. She thought to herself.  
  
She willed herself to slow down.  
  
There it was. The wall opening to the well. She went towards it, and caught sight of his robes. She smiled.  
  
She hurried her steps.  
  
And as she walked through it, she was blinded.  
  
"No!" she cried running towards him.  
  
Tears streamed her face, and pain overwhelmed her. Her jaws trembled as she struggled to utter words. She went to him, and bent over his still from. She ran her hands slowly over his face trying to feel for any sign of life. There was no breath escaping his mouth. She sat now, beside him, and wondered what to do. She took him in her arms, her from hitting his gently as the sobs grew more violent.  
  
She buried her face in his shoulders, willing for the night to have been a horrible dream.  
  
A hissing sound grew silently in the dark.  
  
She took a deep breath, and drew her face towards the noise.  
  
Her mouth curved in utter shock and horror.  
  
"What's the matter my dear? Weren't you satisfied with my love, that you preferred to be my master's whore? How does it feel to betrayed?" He hissed at her, holding his green lightsaber.  
  
"Anakin." She whispered.  
  
His lips curved into a twisted smile, and he turned swiftly.  
  
"Next time we meet my queen, I will not spare your life." he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
She turned away from his departing form. She brushed aside her tears, and looked at the form she held in her arms.  
  
She bent low and placed one last kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you Obi Wan Kenobi."  
  
She held him through the night, as they laid in his blood.  
  
And as usual they only parted as the sun rose up to greet a new day.  
  
  
  
~Ok guys hope you like this fic. Review please, tell me what you thought of it. Not too painful to read I hope. Anyway until next time… 


End file.
